


Excitement

by CelticGames4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuuweek2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGames4/pseuds/CelticGames4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Haikyuu!! week 2016, Day 1: Excitement.<br/>My first work of Iwaoi, a lil fluffy one-shot about excitement and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the formatting for this is kind of messed up, because I can't figure out how AO3 works with that stuff, it's really confusing. So sorry about that. I tried all I knew to do but it's weird. idk.

Oikawa Tooru was easily excitable. And Iwaizumi knew it. 

_“Hajime Hajime Hajime!! Guess what!? Hajime!”_

_“What?”_

_“No you have to guess!”_

_“Just tell me.”_

_“No fun Hajime! But I got a perfect score on my spelling test!”_

_“That’s good.”_

_“Couldn’t you at least pretend to be excited?! No fun!”_

_“Is it really that exciting?” Hajime glanced over at his friend, who was practically bouncing from excitement. His sweet brown eyes sparkled, he was smiling ear-to-ear._

_“Of course it is! Mom and Dad will be so proud of me!”_

_“That’s good.”_

_“This is so exciting!!” he starts skipping around outside, giggling with pride and excitement. ___

_That was one of the many, many times Oikawa got excited. He’s so damn carefree, it happens often. Iwaizumi is much harder to excite. When he does get excited, though, Oikawa is right there to feast off of his energy and celebrate with him._

___“Tooru! Look!” Hajime held up a jar with a bug in it. It was just a ladybug, but Iwaizumi was smiling brightly like it was made out of gold. “I finally caught it!”_ _ _

___Tooru didn’t understand why his best friend was so excited, but seeing Hajime smile so big meant everything. “Wow! That’s so cool!”_ _ _

___Hajime smiled proudly. “It kept flying away before I could catch it but I got it!”_ _ _

___“It’s pretty Hajime!” Tooru returned his best friend’s wide grin._ _ _

___“Come on! I want to go home and take a picture before I release it!”_ _ _

___“Okay!” Hajime ran back home and Tooru skipped after him, both of them giggling together. ____ _

___Then there had been the excitement of going to the same middle school and playing volleyball together. The excitement of the first spike they’d ever completed together, the excitement of going to Aoba Johsai together, never separating…_ _ _

____There had been the excitement of realizing that they felt the same way about each other, they agreed that there was something between them that was more than platonic. It hadn’t been exciting at the time, it had been terrifying. They had been arguing, in fact, hurting. It just kind of slipped out of Oikawa, and Iwaizumi had stopped and admitted he felt the same. It wasn’t meant to happen but it did. But that night when they were texting back and forth, mostly like nothing changed, because they had been so close to dating before, Oikawa was too excited to sleep._ _ _ _

____There’s been a lot of excitement between them, sure._ _ _ _

____Oikawa isn’t excited now, though. He’s just nervous._ _ _ _

____He got a letter in the mail with his name on it from his top university, and knew that this would be the big moment. After the end of the spring tournament, losing to the so-called _Flightless Crows,_ after being reduced to nothing and clawing his way back out of the ashes… Had it been enough?  
He was nervous. He hadn’t played as much as he’s wanted to since Seijou was knocked out of the tournament. Iwaizumi had made him slow down and let his knee actually heal this time. But, for those without natural talent, practice is the only way to not only be great but also stay great. What if it wasn’t enough? Oikawa’s sick and tired of being not enough. ___ _

______He holds the letter in his hands and takes a deep breath before opening it. He doesn’t read the note, he just looks for the defining phrase. He skims the letter until he sees the word: _Congratulations.__ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn’t even care to read the rest of the letter, he already has a Skype call ringing on his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is it, Shittykawa?” he has a stack of papers on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Iwa-chan Iwa-chan guess what?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Noooo _Iwa-chan you have to guess!!” Of course he doesn’t really expect Iwaizumi to guess. He never does.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The handsome face on the screen glances at him. “You got accepted into your top school.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?! How’d you know! Iwa-chan, you’re not supposed to guess _right!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know because-“ he picks up a paper from the top of the pile. “I got accepted there as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Y-You did?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iwaizumi has a smug smile on. “Well if _you_ did, of course I did.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mean!” but Oikawa can’t control the grin. “That’s it, I’m coming over so you can kiss me senseless Iwa-chan!” He hangs up before Iwaizumi can respond, and takes off, laughing gleefully, to Iwaizumi’s house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
